Danyang Soldiers
History Danyang region is a very rich region and these people have sworn to defend that region to death. They are rebellious and very combative people who can only talk with their fist. Danyang soldiers during peace were always a pain in the ass for officials. They were also very social people within their tribe. If one attack one Danyang person, the next day, one will be visited by 100 of his brothers related or not. Sometimes, that fight escalated into thousand people fighting and when that happens, the government troops did not dare to break the fight and could only close up each county hoping that it did not escalate to them sieging the nearby county. After quelling the Yellow Turban, Old Tao quickly took root in Xu Province and assigned his Danyang soldiers to guard Xu Province. 30,000 troops were assigned to guarantee Xu Province's safety and finally Cao Cao hit Xu Province after Cao Song's death. Afterwards, when he was sealed as the Governor of Xu Province, Xu Province was still engulfed in war by the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Tao Qian quickly took 3,000 troops from his Danyang. They had not yet undergone training for battle, but we're able to quell the Yellow Turbans by themselves alone. They later came under the employ of the Jiangdong Army, after Sun Ce took hold of Wancheng city. The towns of Zuo and Chu were bitter rivals and constantly fought with each other. They had a big history of grudges between each other. Personnel * Chen Wu: General Commanding 5,000 troops; Chu Division. * Chu Jie * Chu Zhongquan * Chu Zhongtian * Dong Xi: General Commanding 5,000 troops; Zou Division. * Zuo Renjie Ranks One must know that Danyang soldiers are all from one town. The entire town are family and relatives and were based on ranks. * Third Master: The boss of all the Danyang soldiers of their respective town. * Uncle: This rank is high enough to be a leader of the Danyang soldiers. Abilities They later came under the employ of the Sun Ce Army, after Sun Ce took hold of Wancheng city. These 10,000 Danyang soldiers were divided into two, Chen Wu and Dong Xi each lead 5,000 troops. Both of them were water dragons in naval battles and mighty tigers in land battle. They can be considered as the first Marine Corps. Those Danyang soldiers' armor were made of rattan and was able to float on water. On land warfare, rattan armor can also soften any blow from sharp weapons. Therefore these 10,000 Danyang soldiers were Sun Ce's trump card and definitely as good as Lu Bu's Formation Breaker and Bing Province Heavy Cavalry. These Danyang natives and soldiers are rebellious by nature. They are the ones who walks through the path of martial arts just like Ip-Man and Wong Fei-Hung of Foshan. Even now, the martial arts from Danyang region is still preserved to this day. These Danyang soldiers, wear the appearance of a soldiers, but in reality, they are gangsters, bums and ruffians. If it was any other army, the general would have already called for military law, but these were Danyang soldiers. If one killed one soldier, the others will defend that person to the death and if one’s treatment is not to their satisfaction, they will rebel against him. But that did not affect the battle efficiency of these Danyang soldiers. Although they have no discipline and are unmethodical, they are able to stall the enemy while the main force flushes into the city. When the Danyang soldiers reach the moat of a city during a siege, they quickly leap into the water and swim. When they reached the ladder, they quickly climbed up and quickly start to battle. Their skills are not too high, moreover their coordination is very bad. They use slashing movements like one would in a street fight and do not have the methods to kill. Although they are completely worthless as a proper soldiers, they are quick thinkers in battle. Danyang soldiers feared death, but once you killed one of their people, more and more hatred gathered up turning into a craze. As said before, Danyang soldiers came from one town where the town only had one surname, so every single of the Danyang soldiers killed was a brother, an uncle or a father is killed. Although Danyang soldiers are strong, they only serve as elite soldiers and they are not commanders, naturally cannot know the terror of a general.Category:Danyang Soldiers Category:Jiangdong Army